Dark vs Light
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and Amy both break each other's hearts and they get into a deadly and powerful argument. When that happens they transform into very powerful forms that would try to destroy each other in a fight. Dark Sonic vs Light Amy.


**Inspired by MLP Royal Problems.**

 **Even though Amy doesn't have a form, I made up one for her. Light Amy. She turns into that when she feels threatened, manipulated, heartbroken, and angry.**

 **Sonic characters belongs to (c) Sega.**

 **Image by me.**

* * *

The group was starting to feel frustrated with Sonic and Amy arguing at each other all day for not trying to admit to each other about real love. But what they don't know is that these two are going to have more of an argument.

"Forget it, young lady! I'm a free spirited hedgehog and I prefer to be single for the rest of my life!" Sonic growling at Amy.

"You have no idea what it's like to be rejected and treated like an immature child!" Amy yelled at him.

"You have no idea what it's like to reveal my weakness to my enemies!" Sonic glared, making his hands into angry fists.

"Guys, let's just take a deep breath" Tails said but got pushed by Sonic.

"The only weakness you have is aquaphobia! Please, anyone can swim without a problem!" Amy was this close to slap him.

"And your weakness is getting distracted and captured! Please, you expect me to save you a thousand times?! Any girl can fight!" Sonic's dark aura was appearing around him.

"I can fight my own battles! You have no idea what it's like to be a dude in distress! If you lost your speed you would know what it's like to be like everyone else!" Amy also had a light aura appearing around her.

The group was starting to get freaked out by what's going on.

"I think we should back away" Knuckles said.

"You're right" Tails gulps.

Sonic's pupils and irises disappeared and his fur turns black, **"GGGRRRRRRRRRRR!"** Sonic transformed into Dark Sonic, **"Hahahaha! Let's see what you got against me, Amy Rose!"**

"You don't scare me!" Amy's pink fur turned very bright whitish pink and her eyes turned black, **"Call me Light Amy!"** She cackled evilly.

 **"BRING IT ON!"** Dark Sonic dashes at Light Amy but she deflects him off with her hammer. Dark Sonic crashes through some trees and they broke off.

 **"Can't handle the brightness, Sonic?! You can really use some light!"** Light Amy casts light beam at Dark Sonic.

Dark Sonic jumps up and circles around Light Amy, **"TAKE THIS!"** Dark Sonic homing attacks her.

 **"Ugh!"** Light Amy got hit and smashed against the ground.

 **"How does it feel to be weak and injured?! Feel the dark!"** Dark Sonic tries to stomp her but Light Amy dodged it.

 **"No more damsel in distress! It's time that you step into the light!"** Light Amy pounced him, **"Admit it, Sonic! You know you have feelings for me!"**

 **"In your dreams, Rose! You don't know how it feels to get your heart played like a toy!"** Dark Sonic growled and tries to strangle her.

 **"Just like you did to me! Stood me up on dates and never tried to see what I went through!"** Light Amy also tried to strangle him.

 **"It's not my fault I had to stop Eggman from destroying everything! DON'T BLAME ME!"** Dark Sonic glared.

 **"One of your lame excuses!"** Light Amy smirked and pinned Dark Sonic down.

 **"GET OFF ME!"** Dark Sonic growled. He blast dark energy beam at her, sending her against the tree, **"Hahahahaha!"** He laughed evilly.

Then he grabs Amy by the leg and spins her around and threw her through the field. He approaches the light pink hedgehog and cracks his knuckles, **"I should have told you wouldn't like me when I'm angry"** Dark Sonic said.

 **"You wouldn't like me when I'm heartbroken!"** Light Amy tries to whack him with her hammer, **"STAY STILL YOU RAT!"**

 **"NU UH UH!"** Dark Sonic taunts Light Amy as he dodges.

 **"SHUT UP!"** Light Amy tries again but keeps missing every hit, **"YOU THINK THIS IS SO FUNNY?!"**

 **"Funny?! Oh you have no idea! I'm more experienced and tougher than you are!"** Dark Sonic takes the hammer away and snaps it in two, **"How does it feel to be useless without a weapon, sweetheart?!"** Dark Sonic smirked evilly.

 **"I DON'T NEED THAT TO BEAT YOU!"** Light Amy fires two blasts at him. Dark Sonic was blasted back but stands his ground.

 **"Who's tough now, Sonic?!"** Light Amy laughs evilly.

Dark Sonic groans from the energy blast and pants slightly, **"You, but not enough!"** Dark Sonic wiped the blood from his mouth.

 **"LET'S FIND OUT!"** Light Amy chuckled.

They both clashed each other but struggled to push each other at the same time by their arms clashed.

 **"Can't handle the light, Sonic?"** Light Amy struggled.

 **"I'm comfortable being in the dark!"** Dark Sonic grunts.

 **"Too bad!"** Light Amy headbutts him.

 **"AAAARGH!"** Dark Sonic grunt in pain and Light Amy headlocks him.

 **"Admit defeat Sonic!"** Light Amy said.

 **"NEVER!"** Dark Sonic glared and casts a big ball of dark energy.

 **"So much black, you're so gloomy! Feel the light!"** Light Amy shoots light beam at him.

Their attacks clashed and it became a struggle, **"FEEL THE POWER OF DARKNESS!"** Dark Sonic yelled.

 **"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!"** Light Amy yelled back.

Their attacks still struggled until Dark Sonic said the unthinkable, **"I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAVED YOU FROM METAL SONIC!"**

 **"YOU HEARTLESS ASSHOLE!"** Light Amy felt pissed and hurt, **"I NEVER SHOULD HAVE SAVED YOU FROM PRISON ISLAND! I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU!"**

 **"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"** Dark Sonic's attack overwhelmed Amy's and she crashes into the ground hard in a crater and heavily bruised.

Realizing what he has done, Dark Sonic was filled with guilt and runs over to see her. He turns back to Sonic, "Oh god Amy! No no no no!"

 **"Uhhhh..."** Light Amy transformed back to normal, "Go to hell" She managed to get up but still injured, "Your heart is so full of shit!" She glared.

"Amy I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean..." Sonic held his hands in defense.

"Then what else did you mean?! You just like to see me heartbroken! No wonder why you stood me up on dates just to break my heart!" Amy growled.

"You really think I want to break your heart?! Do you have any idea what would happen if Eggman or my enemies know that you're my weakness! They would use you against me!" Sonic yelled.

"I can fight, Sonic! And do you know what happens when a person becomes heartbroken too much?! They would feel suicidal or worse, lose their sanity for good! I would end up like My evil counterpart, Rosy! Do you want me to end up like that?!" Amy yelled, streams of tears streaming down her muzzle.

"No I don't. I don't want you to lose your sanity or you know. I just want you to understand" Sonic said.

"Just leave Sonic, you done more than enough" Amy cried some more.

Sonic looks at her and sighs sadly. He walks up to carry her.

"No, leave me alone!" Amy objects.

"You think I would leave you there to let you suffer from injuries? I'm not heartless, Amy. And I'm still your only true hero. The Amy I know would never abandon her Sonic" Sonic said and carried her to his place.

"I'm still gonna kill your ass" Amy glared.

"We'll see" Sonic chuckled.

 **x**

At his house, Sonic also had minor injuries from Light Amy. He used Aspercreame to help reduce the pain on his bruises and also for Amy too.

"Look Amy, when I said about not rescuing you from Metal Sonic, I didn't really mean it. I was just consumed with rage" Sonic said with guilt.

"That's still a dumb excuse. You said it out of your big mouth" Amy said.

"I know. I'm so ashamed of myself. I don't deserve being your hero. I'm no hero, just a blue jerk who breaks hearts. You can call me a stupid No-hero if you want" Sonic looks away, he starting to cry himself.

"You are my Sonic but you're not evil from your dark form. You really think I'm gonna replace you for Shadow?" Amy tries to test Sonic's sensitive side.

"Don't you dare!" Sonic growled.

"So you do have feelings for me?" Amy asked.

"Well...maybe. I'm not good at falling in love, Amy. I tried to fall in love with other fan girls but they try to change me to something I'm not. They only care about me being famous. What if I lost my speed and is just an average person like everyone else, would they still love me? No they wouldn't. But would you?" Sonic said

"No matter what, you're still the Sonic I knew" Amy said.

"That's right. But I still shouldn't have broken your heart. I've gone too far and I may have ruined my image in your eyes" Sonic tried to hold back his tears but no avail.

"You already kicked my ass but I also kicked your ass. We are both even. And I did say the most unthinkable thing to piss you off" Amy felt ashamed.

Sonic sighs and placed his face in his palms, "You really want to kill me?"

"No, that was my dumbass anger" Amy sighs.

"I thoughts so. None of my friends would. Because of this fight, I'm resigning as the team's leader. I'm no hero because of it" Sonic said, shocking Amy.

"Don't you dare!" Amy pinned Sonic down, "The Sonic I know would never resign. We all make mistakes, Sonic. And mistakes are unavoidable in life. The world would be dead without you. No one is fast, cocky, brave, or fearless like you"

"How can I make it up after all this?" Sonic asked.

"Well we broke each other's hearts. We have to make up for each other" Amy trailing her finger on Sonic's chest.

"Uhhh...and what do you have in mind?" Sonic gasping from her touches.

"Maybe a kiss of love" Amy smirked.

"I hope you're not trying to seduce me" Sonic said nervously.

"No I'm not. But since you broke my heart for not showing up on dates and I broke your heart for ruining your ego, we'll just have to kiss and make up" Amy said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Alright, for now" Sonic gave in and held her by the waist. The two hedgehog's lips connected as they kissed.

The kiss was a little aggressive but their kiss turned into a French kiss. Sonic was the dominant and was very strong to kiss back and struggle his tongue with hers.

Then they pulled apart looking into each other's eyes, "I'm so sorry for all this" They said at the same time.

"I forgive you Amy" Sonic said panting.

"I forgive you too Sonikku" Amy said.

"Next time, don't break my heart again" Amy playfully glared at him

"And don't try to kill me again, okay?" Sonic teased back.

Amy giggled and kissed his cheek, "Why would I? You're so cute when you blush" Amy said.

"Sometimes you're dangerous with that hammer" Sonic chuckled.

"I'm always the dangerous girl" Amy smirked.

The end.


End file.
